Ai ai gasa
by oxybry
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre la lluvia y el significado de los paraguas
1. Lluvia - Kyoko

Descargo de Responsabilidad. Skip Beat no es mio.

.

.

Odiaba los días lluviosos

Le recordaban que su madre no la amaba

Le recordaban que Corn se fue para no regresar

Las gotas de lluvia se convirtieron en el reflejo de su tristeza

En sus eternas compañeras

Hasta hoy

Cuando la lluvia y el olvido la obligaron a ser parte de la magia

La magia de compartir un paraguas con esa persona…

… con la persona que más amaba

.

Bajo la lluvia se desdibujo la imagen de un par de sombras que compartían algo mucho más grande y profundo que el cobijo y cercanía que por esta noche de lluvia les brindaría un paraguas.

.


	2. Ren

**Descargo de Responsabilidad.** Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos

Gracias mil a _mutemuia_ por la idea de convertir Ai ai gasa en una serie de drabbles

* * *

Otra noche lluviosa,

No era como si las odiara, tampoco era que le gustaran…

Solo eran inconvenientes.

El sonido de sus pasos y el suave repicar de las alegres gotas de agua sus únicos compañeros,

Y allí a pocos pasos vio a la que tanto anhelaba,

Pequeña y etérea bajo la lluvia sin un paraguas,

Y acercándose le dijo

Esta lluvia no se va a detener ¿verdad?,

E Inclinando el paraguas agregó

Ven junto a mí

.

.

* * *

 **NA.** Si les gusta Akatsuki no Yona les recomiendo muchísimo la historia Jóvenes Problemáticos de Narutinachan


	3. Melodia - Kyoko

**Descargo de Responsabilidad.** Ni Ren ni Kyoko son míos

Soundtrack para toda la serie: watch?v=uoo5bY-jtMM

* * *

-No quiero causarte problemas Ren san

-No me niegues el placer de tu compañía.

-…

Hace tanto frío y a la vez se siente tan cálido

Bajo el paraguas y en la calle silenciosa solo escuchaba,

Brinca, golpea, salpica, golpea

Late, brinca, golpea, late, late

Las gotas de lluvia sobre el paraguas,

Confundiéndose con el intranquilo latir de su corazón.

El golpeteo de la lluvia el dulce complemento a la melodía del amor


	4. Caminos - Ren

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** El par de tortolos no me pertenecen. Tampoco Skip Beat

* * *

No quiero hacerte desviar de tu camino me dijiste,

Con una sonrisa te aclare que iba en tu mismo camino,

El rítmico golpeteo de las gotas el bálsamo para lo que no puedo decir,

Lo que en esta fría noche de lluvia mi corazón grita,

Mi camino es a tu lado,

El día que nuestros caminos se entrecruzaron,

Tu camino se convirtió en mí camino,

Un sendero precioso lleno con tus sonrisas


	5. Atrapada - Kyoko

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ni Skip Beat ni el par de tortolos son mios

* * *

Llueve y llueve, la lluvia cae sin detenerse,

La lluvia que lava todo,

Y con él a su lado también lava las penas de sus ayeres,

Atrapada por la lluvia,

Atrapada compartiendo un paraguas,

Atrapada entre confesar sus sentimientos y el miedo a las consecuencias,

Atrapada por el suave dulzor de su fragancia

Por el calor de la cercanía de su cuerpo,

Prisionera de sus sonrisas,

Prisionera de su corazón.

.

.

* * *

 **NA.** Laptop en el tecnico, asi que me toco desde la tablet, casi me arranco los cabellos


	6. Refugio - Ren

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Skip Beat ni sus personajes son mios

* * *

Los dos caminamos por las calles bañadas por la lluvia,

Inclino el paraguas un poco más hacia ti,

Evitando que la inclemente lluvia te rocié,

Y bajo mi pequeño paraguas mi hombro se moja,

No me importa mientras tú estés resguardada,

Siento tu mirada en mí,

Y mis ojos se pierden en los tuyos,

Parece que quisieras decir algo pero no lo haces,

Haciendo ese tipo de rostro no puedo hacer más que mirarte fijamente,

Veo tus mejillas rosadas y tus labios temblar, tal vez por el frio de la noche o tal vez algo más,

Entonces lo oigo, tu dulce y tímida voz diciéndome

 _Ven un poco más cerca_


	7. Manos - Ren

La fría y lluviosa noche no la siento más,

Solo puedo sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío,

Nuestras manos se rozan suavemente, tímidamente bajo el paraguas,

Manos que se mueven como burbujas que bailan en el viento,

Que pululan alrededor tratando de acercarse, deseosas de sentirse,

Tus dedos rozan suavemente mi mano,

Entonces sucede,

Sin pensarlo los hago prisioneros en una cárcel de carne y hueso

.

.

* * *

 **NA.** Dos más antes del final

¿Qué tal?


	8. Florece-Kyoko

**Recomendación para escuchar con este capítulo** watch?v=dq5S2opT9WA

* * *

Juegas con mi mano, la rozas, la sientes, entrelazas nuestros dedos,

No lucho porque no quiero que los dejes ir,

Cierro los ojos y escucho las claras gotas de lluvia,

En algún punto empiezo a sonreír,

Quiero que sostengas mi mano por siempre,

Me haces soñar.

.

Me pierdo en tu mirada, en el calor de tu mano

¿Puedo decirte hoy que te amo?

¿Puede mi amor como las gotas de lluvia tocarte?

.

Aferras mi mano con más fuerza y yo aprisiono la tuya de la misma manera

Y por primera vez siento que estoy en casa,

En esta noche donde puedo escuchar el sonido del golpeteo del agua

Y el dulce susurrar del viento que declama palabras de amor.

.

-Te amo

.

No, ese no fue el susurro del viento,

Mi mundo se detiene, mis pies dejan de moverse

Mis ojos buscan tu rostro tratando de descifrar el significado de esas dos palabras

Y te encuentro a ti, el de sonrisas dulces y expresiones complicadas

El que siempre ha estado para mí

Mi corazón no puede hacer más que aletear al ritmo del golpe de la lluvia

Y mis ojos se pierden en los tuyos…

.


	9. Beso - Ren

Con esta lluvia que ciega los cristales,

Decido aclarar lo que oculta mi corazón,

-Te amo- susurro

Te detienes,

La lluvia ahora te envuelve con su manto, sus gotas besando suavemente tu cabello, tu piel

Me miras,

Y mis ojos se pierden en los tuyos,

Ojos que dicen mucho y a la vez tan poco

Confusión, esperanza, reconocimiento… ¿Amor?

Apenas escucho el golpetear de la lluvia en el paraguas,

Porque comparado al amor que deslumbro en tus ojos la lluvia no es nada

El viento sopla con fuerza y lo dejo llevarse el paraguas,

Frías gotas de lluvia caen sobre mi piel, sobre tu piel.

No huyes,

Solo me miras, esperando,

Doy un paso más hacia ti,

Quiero tocarte como lo hacen las gotas de lluvia

Te tengo cada vez un poco más cerca,

El viento silbando una dulce canción,

Mueves tus labios y en un suave susurro dices lo que nunca espere escuchar

-Yo también…Te amo.

Cierro la distancia que nos separa,

Y fundó mis labios con los tuyo en un beso,

Un beso que pronunciaba por sí solo una sentencia de amor condenatoria

Un beso sublime, ingenuo y puro

Un beso que hace vibrar el alma, llena de felicidad el corazón y te hace sentir vivo,

Un beso parecido a los que la lluvia derramaba sobre la tierra,

Un beso que despierta,

Un beso que derramaba vida,

Un beso lleno de promesas,

Un beso cargado de esperanzas y de nuevos amaneceres

.

.

.

* * *

 **NA.** Bueno solo queda el final.

Decirles también que estaré alejada del fandom por un par de semanas y por ende de mis historias. Se aproxima una fecha crucial y estaré fuera de la ciudad, igual intentare seguir escribiendo en la medida de lo posible.

Me cuentan que les parecio


	10. Testigo - Lluvia

_Gracias mil por las reviews_

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

Salpica, golpea, salpica, latido, golpea

A veces golpeo la ventana para que me dejes entrar

A veces simplemente me abro paso sin preguntar

Otras tantas me he mezclado con lágrimas derramadas

Y otras más he lavado la sangre de las manos manchadas

Incontables los besos que he derramado en el tiempo

He visto la tierra sonreír y los rios cantar

La tristeza y la soledad al tiempo pasar

He sentido la nostalgia terrible de una vida pérdida

He contemplado con pena los incontables corazones destrozados,

He visto el poder del perdón y las heridas sanar

He visto el amor despertar y

He presenciado más declaraciones de amor de las que puedo contar

He estado en todas partes y en ninguna

Pero no importa donde he estado o estaré,

Por esta noche los abrazo,

Por esta noche soy su testigo

Por esta noche les concedo mi abrigo

Por esta noche buscarán el cobijo de mi viejo conocido

Y disfrutarán de la cercanía traviesa

Del dulce roce

Hasta regresar a mí,

Para compartir el beso largamente anhelado

Mis infinitos ojos cristalinos solo miran

La oscuridad, la calidez y el torrente de pasión,

El nacimiento de un nuevo amor

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _NA._** No sé de donde salió esto. La verdad que no. Pero bueno, gracias por leer esta pequeñita colección de drabbles. Gracias mil Mutemuia por el apoyo y la idea de convertir una idea tan sencilla en una serie de drabbles.

Espero haber cumplido. Me cuentan si les apetece epilogo o la versión del viejo conocido de lluvia (Y no estoy hablando de la de Fairy Tail lol) o mejor aun el epilogo visto desde los ojos del viejo conocido (el paraguas).


	11. Despedida-Paraguas

Tic, tac, tic tic

Golpeas a mi puerta

Hola vieja amiga… ¿Cómo has estado?

Aún recuerdas aquella noche hoy lejana

Cuando tú fuiste cómplice y testigo

Tú que eres eterna, que has visto el tiempo pasar

Tú que los cobijaste con tu manto aquella noche

Una noche de susurros, una noche de confesión

Una noche… de amor.

Hoy por favor escucha mi última confesión

Hoy desfilo por las calles otoñales, entre pies mojados y risas alegres

Risas infantiles llenas de gozo y juventud,

Risas de pequeños ángeles que ahora protejo de tu toque juguetón

Y me siento tan viejo…

Querida Amiga

Hace mucho tiempo deje de esconder los rostros que se quedaron en la soledad de sus sueños

He vivido para ver la primavera de sus vidas

He presenciado la alegría y el gozo del amor

Fuiste testigo conmigo de como uno se convirtieron en dos

Y como desde aquel día caminan juntos de la mano

Ahora querida amiga, mientras caminamos bajo tu dulce cobijo

¿Puedes verlo?, puedes verlos sostener las pequeñas manos,

Puedes sentir el deseo que tienen sus pequeños ángeles de bailar contigo

He vivido una larga vida vieja amiga,

Mi soporte es cada vez más frágil

Y mi piel cada vez más débil

Adiós mi vieja amiga

Hoy me llevará el viento, me llevará la brisa.

.

En la lejanía se escucha un susurro que canta

Adiós mi viejo y querido amigo, que tengas un feliz viaje

.

* * *

 **NA**. ¡¿Volví?! Aquí les traigo el epilogo desde el punto de vista del paraguas. Que puedo decir en mi defensa, ah! si, le di una larga vida, larguísima si se me permiten agregar. ¡Feliz año! Atrasadísimo


End file.
